legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is a serial killer from the Friday the 13th series. First appearing in the original Friday the 13th movie (May 1980), he is the deformed killer from Crystal Lake. Blessed with immortality and various supernatural powers including super-strength and regeneration, Voorhees is considered unstoppable and only few have managed to defeat or escape him. One of horror's best known icons, Jason can be identified by his hockey mask, which he acquired in the series' third entry. First added to the Horror mod in its first version, Jason's costume can be unlocked through an alter. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted many of his powers and abilities. Backstory Jason Voorhees was born with deformities due to the abuse his pregnant mother, Pamela, sustained at his father's hands, Elias. Regularly bullied, he was often kept in her overprotective sight to ensure his safety. At the age of ten, Pamela brought Jason to the summer camp at Crystal Lake, where she was working as a cook. However, whilst she was occupied one day, Jason was tormented by the children and forced to jump in the lake. Unable to swim, Jason is believed to have drowned that day. Due to the councillors' negligence, Pamela murdered them the following year and constantly sabotaged the attempts to reopen the camp. Unknown to Pamela and other residents of Crystal Lake, Jason survived the drowning and started living near the camp grounds. Living in a self created shack, he developed a variety of skills to survive, including hunting and stealth. Thirty years after his apparent death, Jason witness one of his mother's murder sprees, where she was killed by survivor Alice Hardy. Collecting her body before authorities could arrive, he vowed to continue her work, beginning with Hardy. For years, Jason stalked the camp grounds and nearby areas, killing indiscriminately. During one of these sprees, he would acquire his hockey mask from a victim, which he wore to cover his deformed face. Jason would finally be stopped after he was killed by a young boy called Tommy Jarvis. However, rather than be cremated, his body was instead buried, due to the manipulations of his father. Jason would be resurrected as an undead being when his body was struck by lightning, granting him super-strength and regenerative abilities. Due to this status, Jason has often been dubbed the "Unkillable Killer". In the Mod Jason was first added to the Horror Mod in its first version, 1.0. His costume can be unlocked by sacrificing 45,000 souls to the alter and worn by the player. Whilst worn, Jason's costume grants them Health 20, Strength 18, Speed 3 when sprinting and Jump Boost 1. The player will also be granted Fortitude 8, Regeneration 2, Stealth, Sinisterly 2, Brute 1 and Enhanced Swimming. In addition, Jason has a terror radius of 20. Jason can equip his machete (Equip Key), which increases the attack damage by 5 points, can inflict bleeding and can be thrown at entities (Ability 4 Key). The player will also be able to throw victims (Ability 1 Key), choke enemies (Ability 3 Key) and break through walls whilst sprinting (Ability 2 Key). In addition, Jason can block attacks (Ability 5 Key) and stalk his victims, regardless of whether they are hiding (Utility Key). As a special ability, Jason can regenerate durability and become invulnerable for 10 seconds (Special Key). Category:Horror Category:Characters Category:Slashers Category:Supernatural